To Fall in Love with You, Would be an Awfully Great Adventure
by knittingFamine
Summary: Alice Liddell was once best friends with Max Hatter, but something has happened to him. And she doesn't know what. He has seemingly disappeared from her life, leaving her friendless and alone. But someone is looking out for her, protecting her at all costs. Peter Pan. The mysterious boy who has suddenly appeared in her life. But why is he really here? What does he want with Alice?


Hello! I'm Matteo! I'm probably one of the only boys on this website hahaha... That's not a good thing. Okay, down to business, this is my **first** story that I have written and I am **SO TOTALLY READY FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**. So, I hope you like the story and yeah. Thank you so much for reading it. I owe you guise a WHOLE lot.

This story is about **Alice**, from 'Alice in Wonderland' and **Peter** from 'Peter Pan'. It takes place modern day in a city with a school, probably a Disney school (?). I don't quite know yet, I'm making this up as I go along. I do think that they are the **CUTEST** Disney couple. Please don't sue me Disney, I just like writing these stories, and the characters belong to Disney. Thank you for not suing me. :33

* * *

My whole body aches. From my feet to the top of my head. Every pore begging for the end, every muscle straining. However, I know I am safe. And I am truly happy about it. I know it's quite curious to why I would be truly happy in such a situation, it is an awfully long story. So I should probably start now, while I still have the time. And that story starts with the infamous Max Hatter, sixth grade. Just picture him now, a twelve year old wonder. Beautiful brown hair that falls in curly locks all over his head, chocolate freckles dotting his peachy face, and the most stunning blue eyes that you would have ever seen.  
Max Hatter was my best friend. My only friend, and I had adored him since the day that I had ever set eyes on him. We had met in sixth grade, he had been standing alone, waiting for who knows what, his eyes sparkling and his hair flowing slightly in the wind. He was wearing a purple sweater-vest that was slightly too big for him with a white button down shirt that had sleeves that had been rolled up to the elbows and a pair of navy floods. He had clearly grown too fast to buy a new pair of pants for school. And I approached him, and started up a conversation. He was shy, kind and had a very amusing personality. I introduced myself, and we talked about simple things like classes and what we thought about the school.  
And he talked about how he loved to sew. He didn't even try to hide it. He told me about how he adored to make clothing for people to wear, and how he loved to stitch things with his prized sewing machine. He had the most wonderful look on his face, and I knew then, that I would never EVER let him down. I would always be there for him, no matter what would have happened. Even though I had just met him.  
It was a strange feeling, meeting this boy for the first time. Almost like opening a brand new book and smelling the brand new book smell, you know the one, breaking the stiff spine and flipping through the sticky pages to get a feel for it. Like smelling new bread baking in an oven, the smell of spring. The smell of new life.  
Of course, after our meeting we realized that we had many classes together, and we spent much more time together than we ever thought we would. And we eventually became the best of friends. We were inseparable, joined at the hip, twins, siblings, even lovers you might say.  
And we were like that for almost two years. Almost.  
'Almost?' you may ask, and I seriously mean almost. And that almost started nearly two weeks ago. We had always walked home together, Max and I, the brunette and his blonde, ever since we first met. And we'd talk and talk and talk, even about the silliest of things, who broke up with who, who had been kissed and etc. But two weeks ago, he hadn't shown up.  
And by hadn't shown up, I mean that he had not spent the time to tell me where he was going, or if he had some sort of event planned or anything. I know I probably sound pretty stuck up but we're in eighth grade now, he should be responsible enough to tell me! At first, I had just brushed it off my shoulder, everyone makes mistakes, I shouldn't take it too seriously. But it happened again. And it kept happening, every day. I'd walk to school alone and walk home from school alone.  
And I had started to worry. What if he didn't like me any more? What if he had someone better to hang out with than me? What if, what if, what if. It was bugging me, he had been at school, but he hadn't come anywhere near me. It was almost like... he was trying to avoid me. But he wouldn't do that, right? We were best friends, right? I didn't know. I just didn't.  
And it scared me.  
I had begun to think that I was nothing, worthless when it had happened. You see, on my way home from school (usually with Max, but not anymore) I had to cross an alley, a rather dark alley mind you, and I was usually scared to do it alone. Of course, nothing was wrong with the alley, it was just simply a scary alley that you would think scary things would pop out of. When Max and I crossed it, we'd always tell each other that it'd be alright and somehow we'd make it though without feeling completely frightened.  
For the other days I had tried to avoid that place. Despite being in eighth grade, that place still scared me. And today I had been in a particular rush, I had some sort of appointment that day, so much has happened in the last twenty four hours that I can't even remember where I was going. All I remember was that it was very, VERY important and I couldn't bear to miss it.  
And I was in such a rush that I happened to miss someone step out of the shadows in the alley. Who ever it was, they were tall and bulky, with mostly shadow covering their body, making it hard to tell who it was. But I hadn't noticed I was just trying to get out of there. Half way through the grimy alley, I had felt a prickle on my back, a sinking suspicion and slowly, I turned around. The person, whoever that was was standing there, blocking my path from behind, something old and sharp pressed between their shadowy fingers. I could almost see the smirk appear on the person's almost non existent lips.  
Others were appearing around him, holding different objects. All were in shadow, or half in shadow and their bodies were unrecognizable. And as much as I tried to deny it to myself, I was cornered. I didn't question why they were ganging up on me, I was too frightened. I knew that my life was coming to an end, and I could do absolutely nothing to stop it.  
But something happened. Something that I would have NEVER thought would happen. There was someone running towards me, and the gang of people who were getting ready to attack. I couldn't really tell what he looked like over all, the only part of his face I saw were two extremely bright shining green eyes. They were dark, but there seemed to be a bit of bravery within them.  
He was running towards me, through gaps between the shadowy soldiers. And when he got to me, he grabbed my hand. It was a tight grip, as if he didn't want me to be given over to these... creatures. And he whispered something to me, a quick phrase that woke me from the stiff scared state that I was in, pressed up against the sticky alley wall.  
"Run." He whispered to me, his eyes brimming with happiness and courageousness. And I did, my long blond hair whipping behind me. We ran and ran and ran until we couldn't hear the thundering footsteps of the terrifying shadow men trailing us.  
By then, the mysterious boy had let go of my hand and was breathing hard. He looked back at me and I was able to take more of his facial features in. He was tall and slender with a rather long thin face which was dotted with small ginger freckles (which strongly reminded me of my former 'best friend'). His ginger hair was messy and it flopped down at all different angles, making him look like he hadn't bathed in awhile.  
He smiled at me, a pair of dimples appearing on his rather pointed chin. A speck of dirt was on his jagged nose, but I didn't say anything. He was slightly taller than I was, and he was wearing a light green v-necked shirt, (which didn't look terrible on him surprisingly) with a slightly darker green cardigan over top of it, which was loosely buttoned, I noticed. For pants he was wearing black skinny jeans and for shoes he had a pair of surprisingly clean green lace up shoes, they almost looked like the type of thing you'd wear if you were a tap-dancer. Glossy and shiny at the tip and soft felt everywhere else. And-  
"You're Alice Liddell, right?" He interrupted my train of thought, with a voice that was like sunlight, it melted my very being like butter in the microwave, like delicious chocolate melting in your mouth, almost like flying high in the air.  
"Yeah." I replied. My voice could not compare to his beautifully fabricated voice. My voice was rough sounding, earthy but quite quiet. I smiled politely at him, which probably wasn't the correct thing to do, so I added; "Thanks for saving me." Oh, that didn't sound too good either. That sounded like I needed saving in the first place. Which I did.  
I could feel my face getting warmer out of embarrassment. "Who are you?" I spat out, wishing I could have worded it differently as soon as I had said it.  
He simply replied, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."  
And suddenly, without warning, I collapsed into his arms, dead to the world, completely asleep.


End file.
